


Make It Real

by free2write1017



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2write1017/pseuds/free2write1017
Summary: She bent down to leave a peck on his neck that made him tremble. When she sat back up, a pleased smirk was on his face. “Whatever you need, I’m here. I'll help make this--make me--real for you again.”Less than 24 hours after his rescue from Eros captivity, Damien is still struggling to understand what reality means. Only one person can help him reach that understanding.





	Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first EVER Perfect Match fanfiction so I hope it works. I had the idea to expand even more on a private moment between Damien and the MC after they finally rescued him from Eros in Book 2 of the story. I hope you enjoy! :)

She slowly opened her eyes and registered sunlight peeking around closed blinds. She felt the weight of a warm hand resting on her thigh. Then, it traveled upward until it paused at her hip, fingertips gently tracing patterns there. She'd been lying on her side with her back facing him. But she instantly felt the need to look into his comforting eyes. She turned toward him and hummed sleepily as he pressed a delicate kiss to her nose.

“Hey. You finally woke up,” he murmured.

She stretched, then yawned, as she scooted even closer to him. “Yeah. Did you sleep?”

He gazed out the window briefly before turning back to her and speaking up. “Not really, but it's fine. It felt nice being able to keep an eye on you. You look so beautiful in your sleep.”

“Damien…”

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck before pulling away to gaze into her eyes. “What? It's true.”

She shook her head, exaggerating a frown. “That's not the point. You need to rest. With what you've gone through, your body and mind need sleep.”

He released a heavy sigh. “I know. I just can't help but think this is some fantastic dream. And that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up back in that cell, wishing I could just see the real you.”

She frowned. “You have the real me.”

He turned onto his back, placing his hands behind his head. “My brain keeps telling my heart that, but sometimes I just…” he trailed off with a deep sigh.

She propped herself up on her elbow, eyeing him with concern and sadness. “You don’t believe it?”

He glanced at her before quickly looking away and swallowing hard. “It’s just that they made such a convincing version of you. Your scent, the smoothness of your skin, your smile...it was so spot on. And now that I’ve felt you in my arms, kissed you, and even seen you bleed after you nicked your finger yesterday...it still makes me pause. Obviously you’re not made of metal and wires. So why do I still doubt all of this sometimes?”

She gently and carefully placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it before coaxing his face to turn toward her. He reluctantly met her gaze, his eyes clouded with anxiety.

“Hey. I know this is hard and they hurt you a lot when you were captured. You just got back yesterday. It’s going to take time for you to recover and trust me again.”

His brow furrowed as he carefully brushed her jawline with his thumb. “It’s not about trusting you. I always have and always will. It’s about trusting _myself_. I almost feel like my ability to distinguish reality from delusion is all messed up. And I don’t want to hurt you or drive you away while I’m trying to figure this all out.”

She smiled sadly, resting her forearm across his chest. She leaned toward him so that she could lock eyes with him.

“You won’t. I’m not going anywhere. Even if it takes you months or a year...I won't rush you. If you have moments where you need space, I won’t take it personally. My plan is to simply stay by your side, listen if you need to talk, give you hugs and kisses as requested…”

She bent down to leave a peck on his neck that made him tremble. When she sat back up, a pleased smirk was on his face. “Whatever you need, I’m here. I'll help make this--make _me_ \--real for you again.”

His smirk widened to a smile and his eyes misted over as he gently brought her lips toward his. She felt a tingle run through her as he kissed her more deeply than he had since they’d rescued him. The tenderness and care in his touch was a welcome reminder that he was, indeed, the real Damien...the man she'd grown to care deeply for after so many years. Momentarily, they pulled away, breathless, and she saw a peace in his expression that had been absent for months.

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you or your patience but I’m forever grateful for it. I’ll do my best to get my head together and hopefully this will all be figured out soon.”

She lowered herself down to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck as she rested her arm across his waist. Suddenly she felt his muscular torso rise and fall slowly as she heard him release a long, loud yawn. She tenderly ran her hand along his chest as she grinned.

“Well, it sounds like someone’s ready to catch up on the sleep he missed last night.”

He squeezed her waist as he rested his cheek against her forehead. “You don't have to be so smug about it.”

She grinned. “I think I _do_ need to be, actually.”

He chuckled, then lightly brushed his lips against her temple. “You think they’ll miss us if we stay in here for a few more hours?”

She quirked an eyebrow up. “Us? I already got my solid six hours.”

“Yeah, I know. I was kinda hoping you’d...um...stick around here until I fell asleep. It would make it, you know, easier for me. But, if you don’t want to, I understand.” His tone sounded sheepish and she glanced up at him. His normally confident expression had been replaced with one reflecting discomfort and a hint of fear. She reached for his hand and twined her fingers with his.

“Of course. All you had to do was ask.”

She turned her gaze back down but not before feeling him press his lips to her forehead warmly. She smiled wistfully as she felt him settle into a comfortable position. Within moments, she felt his deep, even breathing that signaled he’d fallen asleep.

“You’re going to be okay, Damien. _We’re_ going to be okay,” she murmured to herself. Then she let her eyes drift closed as his warmth lulled her back into slumber.


End file.
